<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gliese 436b by Melissa_Renatus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106152">Gliese 436b</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Renatus/pseuds/Melissa_Renatus'>Melissa_Renatus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Science Fiction, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Renatus/pseuds/Melissa_Renatus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что взять со смущённого 17-летнего подростка? Даже если он и вундеркинд, некоторым особенно дотошным докторам не стоит на них давить. Иначе может произойти неловкость корабельного масштаба.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. На Интерпрайзе всегда солнечно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Энсин Чехов нервно топтался у входа в медотсек. Шутка ли - парень не спит уже вторые сутки. Это ужасное, выматывающее чувство, близкое к чувству безысходности, заставляло парнишку разве что не лезть на стенку.<br/>
Заметив столь отчаянное положение энсина, старпом корабля "Энтерпрайз" порекомендовал молодому человеку обратиться за медицинской помощью, ведь плохое состояние Чехова может сказаться на безопасности всего экипажа. А так как в словах Спока содержалась зашкаливающая концентрация логики, парень нехотя отправился в медотсек.<br/>
Внезапно шлюз с шуршанием открылся, и из глубины помещения выскочил взбудораженный научный работник. До Чехова донеслась крепкая ругань Маккоя, и коленки парнишки подкосились. Он уже надумал было повернуть назад, как на его плечо опустилась тяжёлая рука, и энсин оказывается внутри медотсека.<br/>
Заботливо усаженный, Чехов удивлённо смотрел на Боунса. Тот, не переставая ругаться, рьяно заполнял документацию на своём падде. Тут и тупой догадается, что у доктора выдался дерьмовый день. А так как Чехов не просто не тупой, а ещё и вундеркинд, то он предпочёл сидеть тихо. Наконец, Маккой оторвал глаза от экрана:</p><p>- А какими судьбами тебя занесло?</p><p>Энсин мгновенно выпрямился. Быстро осмотрев кабинет на предмет посторонних, он затараторил:</p><p>- Бессонница.  Второй день.<br/>
- Бессонница... Что ж ты раньше не пришёл?<br/>
- Дело в том, доктор, я просто не могу спать. - Чехов начал говорить ещё быстрее, нервно подёргивая коленкой.<br/>
- И в чём разница?<br/>
- Когда я засыпаю, я вижу сон, после которого чувствую себя совсем разбито.</p><p>Боунс замер. Моргнув пару раз, пристально уставился на парнишку. Когда не один, а уже два человека на дню приходят с похожими симптомами, дело начинает пахнуть инфекцией. А вот только этого в условиях открытого космоса Маккою и не хватало.</p><p>- Итак, ты видишь сон, из-за которого предпочитаешь не спать совсем?<br/>
- Так точно.<br/>
- И что за сон? - В глазах доктора сверкнуло неподдельное любопытство. Ведь из первого пациента не удалось вытянуть ни слова, а тут молодой парнишка, на которого можно надавить.</p><p>Чехов сглотнул.</p><p>- Я просыпаюсь и меня слегка лихорадит. А ещё жажда...<br/>
- Я про сон спрашиваю. - раздражённо перебивает Боунс.<br/>
- Кошмар снится.<br/>
- Какой кошмар? Желательно в подробностях.</p><p>Вот тут уж пареньку совсем худо стало. Он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не залиться краской на глазах у Боунса. Ну а кто решит рассказать в мельчайших подробностях сон, в которых он занимается чем-то крайне непотребным, да ещё с кем - с доктором Маккоем!</p><p>- В нём есть один человек, - Чехов заикался, - он мне до безумия не безразличен.</p><p>Энсин наивно полагал, что такая личная подробность отобьёт желание доктора расспрашивать дальше. Но не тут-то было. Доктор был непреклонен.</p><p>- Так кто этот счастливчик?</p><p>Чехов старался не смотреть доктору в глаза. Куда угодно: на стены, пол, оборудование, но только не на него. Мысли лихорадочно метались в уставшем мозгу, не видя выхода. В медотсеке воцарилась пытливая тишина. Которая, правда, скоро нарушилась шумом открываемого шлюза и смехом одного из вошедших.</p><p>- Капитан! - В голове энсина что-то щелкнуло, и он, вскочив, выпалил первое, что пришло в голову, - мне нравится капитан.</p><p>Сказать, что Джим удивился внезапному признанию, ничего не сказать. Едва перешагнув порог, он встал как вкопанный. Все, находящиеся в медотсеке повернули головы в его сторону, ожидая. Наконец, к нему вернулась способность говорить:</p><p>- Энсин Чехов. Отойдёмте на секундочку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. По соседству с нейтронной звездой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Утро Джеймса Т. Кирка началось с того, что Федерация в срочном порядке запросила медицинские данные всего экипажа. Толком не успев позавтракать, капитан вышагивал по коридору в сторону медотсека вместе со Споком, громко обсуждая нелогичность этого приказа. Ну хоть в этот раз Спок был с ним согласен. А как иначе? Медданные - приватная информация, знать которую может только пациент и лечащий врач. И только за редким исключением эти данные могут быть известны кому-либо ещё. Но редкого исключения не наблюдалось, и Кирка веселило, что его первый помощник не может привести ни одного логичного вывода в пользу Федерации.<br/>На этой весёлой ноте двое прошли в медотсек.</p>
<p>- Капитан! - - Звонкий голос Чехова заставил их остановиться, - мне нравится капитан.</p>
<p>
  <i>Минуточку</i>
</p>
<p>Нет, Джим, конечно, суперзвезда и всё такое, но если за такими объявлениями дальше пойдут обвинения в домогательствах и секс-скандалы, то он предпочёл бы душить такие новости на корню.</p>
<p>- Энсин Чехов. Отойдёмте на секундочку. Разговор есть.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Убедившись, что дверь одной из переговорных закрыта и никакая падла не посмеет помешать, капитан  посмотрел вглубь комнаты. Чехов выглядел крайне смущенным, кажется, даже его кудряшки приобрели насыщенный малиновый оттенок.<p>- Энсин, я бы предпочёл...<br/>- Это неправда, кэптен, прошу прощения.<br/>- Чехов, если ты хотел приобщиться к культуре звёздных див 21-го века, ради Бога. Но зачем меня-то приплетать? - напряженные в последнее время смены давали о себе знать кластерными болями и потому Джиму хотелось разобраться поскорее.</p>
<p>- Дело в том, - Паша запнулся, рассуждая про себя, как донести столь смущающую информацию максимально безболезненно для себя самого<br/> - Ну же, энсин, не томите<br/>- Всё дело в докторе Маккое</p>
<p>- А</p>
<p>
  <i>Стоп. Что?</i>
</p>
<p>Губы непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке </p>
<p>
  <i>Да ладно</i>
</p>
<p>Судя по совершенно малиновому Паше, капитан понял всё точно.<br/>Эта новость могла сбить с ног. Но не будь Джим Джимом. В его мозгу сейчас проносилась сотня идей и вероятностей.<br/> Рассчитав, сколько уколов гипошприцем он получит за наиболее привлекательную идею, Кирк подошёл к Чехову, положил руку ему на плечо и заговорщицким шепотом спросил:</p>
<p>- как насчёт немного подразнить Боунса?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>